Awkward-Make it public-book 1
by thenextchapter
Summary: Matty and Jenna have been secret for so long, but has it been too long? Should Matty have made her public sooner? What will he do when he finds out that Jake has kissed his secret girlfriend? Maybe it would be better if Jenna was no longer a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Matty**

Sitting at the lunch table, waiting for Jake, I couldn't help my mind from wondering to places I really didn't want it to go. But I was just so… I didn't even know the word! Excited sounded too eager, but I was, I was excited to see Jenna again. It wasn't even the whole sex thing either, I just couldn't wait to see her. I had promised myself never to get this attached to a girl, but with Jenna she made everything so confusing, like I wasn't thinking straight. That made me think. If I liked her so much why don't I go public?

One of my many flaws was that I cared to much what other people thought. I enjoyed being popular and I wanted to keep it that way and I wasn't sure if Jenna would change my status in the high school chain. The thought made me sound like a jerk, but I couldn't help it. I had to decide what was more important to me, Jenna or popularity?

I was relieved when Jake thumped into the seat opposite me, forcing my thoughts in new directions. He began chewing on a sandwich, his mind obviously else ware. I cleared my throat and when he still didn't pay me any attention, I moved his tray from under his nose and banged the table.

"Yo! Dude, you in there?" He jumped and smiled sheepishly turning a slight shade of pink. Jake blushing? Oh, I had to get more details.

"Yeah, sorry. A lot on my mind I guess," he shared a secret little smile and I began edging for information.

"Hmmm, is Jake Rosati blushing?" He rolled his eyes and grabbed his tray back, munching on his food once again.

"Yeah right! I'm just thinking."

Man! This guy was hard to get information from!

"Is there a girl involved in this thinking process?" There it was again! A pink tan to his cheeks, and he looked down averting eye contact.

"Who is it?" I leant forwards, intrigued at who held the heart of my best friend.

"No one, you wouldn't know her,"

"Have you slept with her?" I asked and in reply he growled and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Not every girl is just there for you to bang, Matty." I laughed, changing the subject, knowing it was an argument we would never agree on. Not that I thought that every female was there for my amusement, just some of them.

"Come on Mate! You can tell me, it can't be that big of a secret, unless you're ashamed of whoever it… Please tell me it's not Sadie…" Jake visibly shivered out of horror and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No force of nature would make me want to hit… that." I snorted and started pushing him again,

"You know you're gonna tell me right? So you can choose to do it now or live with me pestering you until you break. Your choice entirely." I snatched his sandwich and began stuffing it into my mouth as I watched him think it over.

Obviously deciding, he pushed his tray aside and looked around, making sure no one was around to hear. I leant forwards, trying to catch his whispered words.

"Ok, there is a girl," I snorted and rolled my eyes,

"obviously…" But he carried on, ignoring me like I hadn't spoken.

"And she's really cool. I know it's probably wrong seeing as I'm dating Lisa but she's different you know?" I did know, I felt the exact same way about Jenna.

"It just happened, I don't even know if she feels the same way but when we kissed it was like everything just… turned on." Again, I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It sounds stupid I know, but I just want to see her again." He looked at me with awaiting eyes, expecting advice. Why would he want it from me? I was having difficulties with my own relationship if you could even call it that.

"Ok, what's her name?" I asked, taking a gulp of red bull and swishing it around in my mouth.

"Jenna Hamilton." He said it just as I swallowed and ironically, the liquid decided to go down the wrong stupid hole. I began choking and splattering as Jake hit my back with a smirk on his face. I was not amused. Jenna? Jake liked Jenna? Jake kissed Jenna?

"You mean Jenna Hamilton with brown hair, slightly short, brown eyes?" I asked hopefully. Maybe there was a chance that we were talking about two different Jenna's. Fat chance.

"Yep that's her. I didn't know you knew her…"

"You kissed Jenna Hamilton?" I hissed and Jake looked pretty confused, I should probably have told him right then but…

"Yeah, it was great…"

"Why the hell would you do that!" My voice began rising, making people look and Jake's brow to furrow in even more confusion.

"I don't know, it was a spur of the moment thing…"

"Did she kiss you or did you kiss her?" I demanded.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters!"

"Why are you acting crazy?" He asked hesitantly which made me stop.

Why was I so upset about it? I mean it wasn't like we had defined the relationship. She had the right to kiss whomever she wants, but that made me want to hit the guy who so much looked at her the wrong way. Including Jake. Maybe I should have made Jenna and me public. Now was not the time to think about it, I had to keep my poker face on so instead of punching Jake in the nose…

"I'm not. I'm happy for you mate. Look, why don't we talk about this later? I need to go… somewhere." Without waiting for a reply, I stood and left, feeling my best friend's eyes on my back the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna

I had been avoiding both guys for the whole day but surprisingly it was hard. Every corner I turned Jake was there chatting with some other football boys and every table I sat at he was right next to me. I didn't see any Matty. Was he avoiding me? Oh god, had Jake told him about the kiss? When I shared my worries with Tamara, she came up with familiar Tamarary words of comfort.

"Nah, boys don't talk. He's probably ditching double maths or something. Who can blame him?" I sat at my desk in my room, my phone held to my ear as I tapped the keyboard of my computer.

"Good. Because you know the kiss was not my fault! I turned around and his lips suddenly bombarded mine. It was against my own violation."

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Tamara!" I hissed, but she only pushed more.

"Oh come on Jen, if you can't tell me who can you tell?" I sighed and began fiddling with my bed comforter.

"I guess, but I don't feel that way about him…"

"Maybe you should! Jenna, you've been hung up on Matty for months but he hasn't once held your hand in public. Maybe it's time to move on."

I wanted to disagree and defend Matty but she was right. Matty hadn't shown me off to the public, if he was ashamed of me then I wouldn't be hurting him by dating some one else seeing as he never actually really liked me in the first place. The thought of Matty using me made me want to scream. He wouldn't do that to me, would he?

"I… I've got to go Tam. See you tomorrow?" after saying our farewells, I hung up and threw the phone on the bed. Why was my life so complicated? I did the only thing that made me feel better, I began ranting on my blog. I didn't know how long I had been typing before a know on my door jolted me out of my fantasies.

When I realised that the noise hadn't come from my bedroom door, butterflies began flying in my stomach. It was the door Matty always used. Pushing aside the curtains, I let my eyes roam him. Should I be angry? Truth was, I wasn't so instead just opened the balcony door and ushered him inside.

"Hey," I said, he didn't even smile. Oh god, he knew about the kiss!

"Hey." That was it? Hey? Was that all he was going to say? Maybe he didn't know about Jake, I defiantly was not going to mention it unless he did. He walked over to my bed and slouched down on it as I quickly closed my computer lid before he could get the chance to look at my blog.

"I didn't see you today," I started when the silence had gotten too much.

"Yeah, needed some time out I guess." Great. Did he mean he needed time out from me? Okay, this awkward silence thing was just getting on my nerves!

"What are you doing here Matty?" I sighed, I was tired of this. Tired of him and me, us. I really liked him, a lot, but things were getting so complicated and at the moment I really just needed something simple in my life.

"I came to see you," was his reply to my previous question. And I couldn't help it, I smiled. That must have been an invitation or something because he stood from the bed and walked over to me. I probably should have moved and told him to stop but when it came to Matty… I was a complete loony bin.

So instead I watched as he put a hand behind my neck and joined our lips together in a dance. I didn't want to stop, so I didn't. I pulled him closer and he bought a hand round my waist, stroking my back in a gentle caress. This felt so good, I had never felt this way kissing some one else. Did that mean something?

When we finally broke apart, we were both out of breath. Matty began stroking my hair and my eyes closed of their own accord as I leant into him.

"I really like this. Us, I mean." He whispered it and I believed him. But then I wanted to say, if you like us so much then why aren't we allowed to kiss in public? Of course being the coward I am, I just nodded and stared up at him.

"Can I take you out?" I blinked. Had he just asked me out on a date? I had to make sure so…

"Take me out where?" He laughed and I felt his chest vibrating from under my hand.

"To a resturant or something. Not now, but this Saturday maybe?" I smiled up at him and gave him a peck on his cheek. We were finally going out, on a proper date! I nodded,

"Sure, I'm free on Saturday. Text me the details," He smiled once before giving me another short, sweet kiss. When I opened my eyes, he was already heading towards my balcony door.

At least he doesn't know about the kiss with Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Matty**

Things between me and Jake had become awkward. I hadn't told him what was going on with me and Jenna and neither had he. Maybe he was finally over her? I could only hope. I really liked Jenna but I didn't know what I would do if I had to choose between her and my best friend.

As we were walking down the hallway, things were starting to feel normal again.

"Seriously though, Lisa is beginning to get on my nerves." Jake complained as we walked into the America History classroom. "She never leaves me alone! And I get that we're dating but does that mean I can't have some alone time?" I laughed, enjoying our ordinary conversations.

"Just break up with her," we began whispering as we slid into our seats at the back of the room.

"I can't do that. We've been dating for almost a year, can you imagine her reaction if just out of the blue I say bye?" He began thumping his head on the desk when Mrs. Stott walked in carrying a load full of books.

"Attention! Attention please!" She yelled but to no avail, all the teenagers just carried on talking and chatting, ignoring the slightly plump teacher.

"You know she'd get over you in like a week," I assured, "She has the brain the size of a pea. A very small pea." I mumbled just as she walked in, following Sadie.

The wicked witch smirked at me as she slumped into the seat next to mine. I glimpsed Jake's look of amusement and pity as Sadie began talking.

"What a surprise to see you here Matty!" She exclaimed and I had the urge to roll my eyes but kept it to myself.

"What? In school? I know right?" I replied sarcastically but she didn't seem to notice because she just put a hand over mine and batted her eyelashes.

"Do you like my new makeup? It's straight from Paris. It really makes my eyes pop don't you think?" I just nodded and faced back to the teacher trying to let her take the hint that I really wasn't interested.

"I for one love it Sadie. What do you think Matty?" Jake piped and I never wanted to smack him more in my life.

"Oh yeah, you look great." I mumbled unenthusiastically but once again, not taking the hint, Sadie laughed uncontrollably making all heads turn our way. She leant in closer and began stroking my hand, I tried to move it away from her grasp but when I did, she just grabbed it. Jake began choking on laughs at my discomfort and I gave him a look which showed just how unamused I was.

"You're so sweet, you don't look too bad yourself." She flirted and I gave her a tight smile, aware of my supposedly best friend's laughs next to me. But suddenly they stopped and was met with silence from the seat next to mine.

I looked over at him and saw that he was transfixed on something by the door. When I averted my eyes I was met by a slightly petit girl, brown plait to the side and a bag hung over her shoulder. Jenna.

She met my gaze for a moment before meeting Jake's and then rushing to her seat by the window, the seat in front of Jake's. I only just noticed that Tamara sat in the seat in front of mine and I suddenly wished they would swap. Jake sat up straighter and ruffled his hair but she paid no attention to either of us.

Sadie who seemed to notice that the attention wasn't directed at her, edged closer to me and ripped a piece of paper from her notebook. I was aware that she was writing something down but my eyes were caught on the girl two seats away from me. When a flash of paper flew past and landed on Tamara's desk, I noticed that Sadie had an evil smirk on her face.

I sighed, knowing what was coming next. Tamara unfolded the letter and turned around so she could glare at the cheerleader next to me.

"What was that for?"

"Just a wake up call. You're welcome."

I was very confused. I didn't particularly want to know what was written on that letter but I was defiantly on Tam's side in the argument.

With a huff, Tam swivelled back so she was facing the front of the class and leant to the side so she whispered something in Jenna's ear. After a few moments, Jenna laughed and to my embarrassment, I swooned. To my anger, so did Jake. I watched him as he got his phone out and began texting. A few seconds later Jenna's phone beeped. I knew where that text had come from.

"What are you doing?" I hissed in my best friend's ear. He just turned red and began playing with his fingers waiting for a reply.

"I just want to talk to her," was his reply and I couldn't help the jealousy that arose in me.

"You have a girlfriend. What if she doesn't text back? How will you feel then?" And without another word, I grabbed his phone that was sitting on his lap.

"Hey!" he yelled and this time everyone's attention was on us, including Jenna's. I hid the phone and kept my eyes to the front. When I was sure that most eyes had returned to where they were supposed to, I began scrolling through his texts.

_Hey, can we talk? J._

That was the text he sent and the reply was,

_Sure. When? Jenna x_

I wanted to throw the phone across the room but kept the desire inside. And instead sent her a text.

_Change of plans, sorry. I'll see you around. J_

I sent Jake a piteous smile and patted his arm.

"Sorry mate, you'll thank me for this." But Jake just grabbed the phone back and ignored me for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jenna**

Tam, Ming and me were sitting on the grass, allowing the sun's rays to glow down on us. The heat refreshed me, cleared my head from things like boys, AKA, Matty. Jake had sent me a strange text during American History which was also messing with my head and now seemed like the only moment today where I was calming down.

"Ricci hasn't texted me yet. Do you think that's bad?" Tamara hadn't stopped talking about the jerk and I didn't understand why she was so hung up about him.

"Maybe he's been busy," I tried to assure her but we both knew that he was probably sleeping with some innocent girl hidden in some alcove. Tamara however was always an optimist.

"Yeah, he probably hasn't had the time or something." Ming and me shared a look as Tam had her eyes close, enjoying the sun. My Asian best friend changed the subject from something we both knew would end in tears. However what she changed it to was not much better.

"So… Jenna, when's this date with Matty?" I gestured at her to quieten down as I looked frantically around making sure no one had heard.

"Why are you keeping it a secret? He's showing you to the world!" She clapped her hands and I had to fight off a smile and join in on her enthusiasm

"Not until Saturday. He hasn't actually spoken to me since last night," At this, Ming's excited yapping noises began to die down.

"Well, I'm sure he's just been busy." As I thought over her words I realised it was what she had said about Ricci. Everyone knew that Ricci wasn't really "busy" did that say something about Matty? Did everybody think it was so obvious about what Matty was actually doing except me? When did my life get so complicated?

I was bought out of my daze by my phone buzzing, when I checked I was surprised to find it was from Jake.

_Hey. Sorry about my last text, are you still up for talking? J._

"Who's texting you Jen?" Tamara asked, checking over my shoulder. I don't know why but I hid it quickly which of course arose both my best friends suspicions. I shrugged and sent him a quick text back,

_Sure, I'm free now. What about behind the bleachers? Jxx_

When I got a quick reply back, I made my excuses and ran off to our meeting place. I knew I was not going to like this conversation. I liked Jake, I really did, but not like that. I could only hope that Jake didn't either and had just had a moment of weakness.

When I reached the bleachers, He was already there, leaning against the steps. He smiled at me and waved me over, there was an awkward moment where we didn't know whether to hug or shake hands. Instead we just sat on the top step and began talking.

"I wanted to talk to you," Jake started and I nodded, already knowing that.

"Yeah, I figured. I did too." He straightened up slightly and tensed and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to make of that.

"What about?" He asked. I really didn't want to mention the kiss first so instead I decided to play along with the game.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I answered, he replied by laughing and relaxing slightly.

"Umm, I actually wanted to talk to you about the kiss…" _Great. _Well now that we had that sorted out…

"I like you Jenna," It was my turn to tense. I didn't want him to finish that sentence because I didn't know how I was going to respond. I was about to stop him from finishing whatever he was going to say when a thump interrupted us. As I turned I realised that Matty had jumped down from the top step and was now sitting next to me.

_Well, this was awkward._ I was in a sandwich between my secret boyfriend and his best friend who may or may not like me. How did I get into this situation?

"Hey Jake, hey Jenna." Matty greeted as if he hadn't just interrupted a conversation which could have possibly ended a relationship. I personally was relieved but I could tell from the smoke leaving his ears that Jake was not.

"What are you doing here Matty?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Just came to check on my best mate,""You have really bad timing."

"Really? What was I interrupting?""You know what you were…"

"What are you suggesting Jake?"

"You know what I'm…"

"You think that I purposely interrupted your conversation with Jenna?"

"Yes I do.""Why would I do that?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

I had no idea what was going on. I had gotten lost in the conversation from the first sentence. But I knew that tension was growing in the air and that I was in the middle of it. Trying to defuse the tension, I stood abruptly which caused both guys to back off.

"Okay. I'm going to go now." I began walking away when a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned expecting to see Jake but instead was nose to nose with Matty. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes automatically leapt down to his lips.

"You don't have to go," he whispered, his breath was tickling my lips, his breath merging with mine. We were a thumbs length away from a kiss and I suddenly wanted to close the gap. But I was aware of Jake staring at us in confusion and knew that we couldn't.

"Yeah, I do." With that, I pulled away and walked off without looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Matty**

I don't know what possessed me to do it but one moment I saw Jake sneak behind the bleachers, then I saw Jenna follow him and the next moment I was sitting next to them disrupting their conversation. I had let my jealousy get the better of me and now they were both angry with me.

As I watched them both walk away, I knew I only had time to run to one of them. My best friend or my secret girlfriend. It shouldn't have been a tough decision, I had known Jake my whole life and Jenna since camp started. But I realised something right them. I was in love with her.

Maybe if I told Jake, he would understand my behaviour and back off but if I ran off after him that would mean I would have to let Jenna walk away and I couldn't do that. I had finally made my choice. What was more important? Popularity or Jenna? Easy. Jenna.

Ignoring Jake's glares, I turned my back on him and followed her out of the bleachers. I shouted after her but she either couldn't hear me or she was ignoring me. I thought the latter. It was when she was walking down the busy hallway that I spurted after her so that I was in front and blocking her way.

She sighed as she tried to step around me but I just dodged.

"Jenna, please. I'm sorry about Jake, I should have let you talk it's just that he told me about the kiss and I… Well, I got jealous." She stopped and looked at me through lowered lashes. I was aware of people stopping around us to hear what was going on but I didn't care. I only had eyes for her.

"Matty…" She started but I knew I had to get it out or I never would.

"No let me finish. Please. Jake really likes you and I tried to sabotage his feelings for you and I know that's wrong, but I didn't care. The thought of you with him made me sick, and that was when I realised. I love you Jenna Hamilton."

She stared at me with her eyes rounded and her lips slightly apart. The teens around us had stopped talking and were listening intently. Jenna moved her lips as if to say something but no sounds came out so I carried on talking.

"You don't have to say it back. That wasn't why I said it. I was planning on making you public on Saturday but I can't wait that long. I love you Jenna and I want to be with you."

There I had said it. Now I had to wait to see what she would say. My lips went paper dry and I'm pretty sure all my blood and rushed to my face as I awaited her signal. Butterflies were hitting my stomach desperate to get out as I looked down upon Jenna's shocked face. I knew people around us where whispering but I didn't care.

Very slowly, a smile appeared on Jenna's face. Was this a good sign? Or was this where she began laughing at me. Just the thought made me want to throw up. But she didn't instead she said in very quiet tones,

"I love you too Matty Mckibben ."

My heart leapt in my chest and before I knew it, I had pulled her closer so our lips were together again. It was the best kiss. I it her lip asking permission and she gave it. The people around us disappeared in my head and all there was, was Jenna in my arms.

I had won. I had Jenna.

**Okay, I know that was a really short chapter. I was also thinking of making it the last one but I could come up with more ideas in the later future. I will be more likely to write another chapter if I get more reviews… so, please comment and review! Thank you so much for reading this and reviewing. I really hope that you like it. Thank You! ****J**


End file.
